Love & True
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Tenten Neji são melhores amigos, mas um terrível acidente na vida dele poderá mudar completamente essa história. "-Existem pessoas ruins no mundo que só querem confundir você!"
1. Chapter 1

-Não adianta. Desista, ele nunca mais será o mesmo.

-É meu primo! É minha obrigação cuidar dele!

-Eu sei, Hina, mas você está se desgastando pra nada.

-Farei tudo que puder e não puder.

-Mas você não pode fazer nada! Deveria desistir e acabar com esse sofrimento de uma vez por todas! Você sabe que ele não vai mais acordar!

-Ele vai sim.

-Tudo bem. Suponhamos que ele acorde, ele não poderá falar ou andar, será a mesma coisa!

-Pensei que você fosse amiga dele, Tenten...

-Eu sou! É por isso mesmo! Já chega! Não agüento mais te ver sofrer! Não agüentarei ver o Neji sofrer também!

-Desculpe por isso, mas se é pra ser assim, é melhor que se afaste de nós...

-Eu nunca faria isso. Se você escolheu esperar... Vou esperar com você.

Hinata não entendia que daquele jeito seria pior, Neji já estava em coma há quase um ano e alguns de seus órgãos já não funcionavam com tanta perfeição por falta de exercícios.

Tudo começou há mais ou menos um ano, como eu havia dito, Neji voltava de viagem com os pais, o carro capotou e ele foi lançado pra fora pelo pára-brisa antes do automóvel pegar fogo e matar seus pais. Ele foi encontrado inconsciente e não acordou desde então.

Neji dormia tranquilamente no leito do hospital, estava frio e se não fosse pelo leve e quase imperceptível movimento que a caixa torácica fazia com ajuda dos aparelhos, jamais diríamos que ele ainda estava vivo, essa era minha esperança. Os médicos disseram que se ele acordar terá seqüelas graves e talvez nunca possa levá-las pro resto da vida, eu não poderia vê-lo sofrer sem nada que pudesse fazer, então bem lá dentro de mim eu desejava que ele não sobrevivesse, talvez fosse melhor principalmente pra ele.

Alguns dias se passaram, os batimentos pareciam acelerar gradativamente até que um dia ele acordou. Estava muito assustado, não lembrava de nada, nem o próprio nome ou onde estava. O médico explicou que era por passar muito tempo parado, o cérebro não estava sendo exercitado como deveria e por conta disso esqueceu-se de tudo, o corpo também precisaria de algumas semanas de fisioterapia pra lembrar de como se mexer, estávamos com um adolescente de 17 anos se portando como um bebê de 7 meses, mas o que importava era que agora ele precisava muito de mim e eu não iria fraquejar, seria forte por ele, e por mais ninguém.

Passou uma semana, Neji havia voltado à casa que ele não podia lembrar e estava morando com a prima que ele não "conhecia" e o pior é que nem podia fugir já que seu corpo não respondia à sua mente. Fui visitá-los numa tarde.

-Olá Tenten. – cumprimentou-me Hinata abrindo a porta.

-Oi. Onde está o Neji?

-Está no quarto dele.

-Já contou tudo?

-Quase tudo. Eu não contei sobre o acidente, tenho medo de assustá-lo.

-E como explicou como ele ficou desse jeito?

-Não expliquei, ele não perguntou.

-Você tem que explicar! Está deixando-o confuso!

-Não sei como fazer isso.

-Eu faço então. – entrei sem esperar o convite, afinal, sou amiga de infância deles e não preciso de formalidades – Boa tarde, Neji. – ele estava deitado, sua aparência estava tão frágil e delicada, parecia que se eu o tocasse ele poderia se despedaçar, possuía um olhar distante, pensativo, como se dissesse "O que estou fazendo aqui?", eu iria esclarecer tudo.

-Boa tarde. – respondeu como alguém que responde a um estranho.

-Tudo bem com você? – ele ficou em duvida do que responder, estava escrito em sua expressão – Não se preocupe, Hinata é meio exagerada, estava com medo de te assustar, mas vou tirar todas as suas duvidas, ok? – ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça – Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten, tenho 16 anos e nos conhecemos desde criança, somos melhores amigos e confidentes. Hinata é sua prima, ele tem minha idade e veio da Califórnia pra cuidar de você.

-O que aconteceu comigo? – a voz dele era um murmúrio.

-Era exatamente aí que eu queria chegar. Você não se lembra de nada e não pode se mover por conta de um acidente ano passado, você estava com seus pais e o carro capotou, mas só você sobreviveu. Não se preocupe, seus movimentos vão voltar logo e você está em boas mãos.

-Não pode me dizer pra eu não me preocupar! Eu não conheço vocês e não sei porque me trouxeram aqui.

-Viu? Isso foi quase um desabafo e prova que algum lugar dentro de você se lembra de nossa amizade. – dei um pequeno sorriso na esperança de animá-lo, mas estava angustiado demais, pobrezinho – Não somos estranhos, acredite em mim.

-Por que tudo aqui faz meu coração doer?

-Porque foi aqui que você cresceu, meu lindo. Não precisa se esforçar pra lembrar, vai ficar tudo bem. – aninhei-o em um abraço, eu tinha que oferecer um pouco de segurança, ele pegou no sono e eu o ajeitei na cama, parecia um anjo dormindo, tão lindo e sereno, os fios castanhos compridos se destacando no travesseiro branco, ele tinha, de fato, uma beleza natural que não se via em qualquer lugar, nem parecia que dentro daquela cabecinha as coisas estavam tão confusas.

Voltei pra sala, Hinata estava quase fazendo um buraco no chão.

-Você demorou tanto! Como ele reagiu?

-Ele ficou confuso, mas está tudo bem agora, ele está dormindo.

-Você é alguma fada? Ou uma senta milagreira?

-Quem dera!

-Obrigada, Tenten. Você tem me ajudado bastante.

-Foi o máximo que pude fazer, vi todo mundo se afastando aos poucos depois do acidente... Eu tinha que fazer algo.

-Muito obrigada mesmo, eu não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda.

-Você sabe que eu nunca abandonaria um amigo quando ele mais precisa de mim não é?

-Até a Sakura falava isso.

-Ela falava as coisas sem pensar. Se afastou assim que soube que o Neji teria seqüelas se acordasse, ela foi fraca, como todos os outros.

-É verdade...

Naquela tarde não houve mais comentários, voltei pra minha casa depois de um chá e só.

Algumas semanas passaram-se, eu estava acompanhando os Hyuuga de perto, Neji já tinha recuperado os movimentos, mas sua memória estava a mesma, ainda assim ele confiava mais em mim que em Hinata, e isso a deixava enciumada, era de fato cômico. Agora Neji já não trazia mais uma feição emburrada, trazia feições inocentes, como qualquer criança normal que ele não pôde ser. Seu pai era muito rígido e exigia muito dele, ele não conhecia a alegria de sair com os amigos e se divertir, os sorrisos que dava eram escassos e nem sempre traziam a felicidade. Acho que na verdade esse acidente serviu pra dar uma nova chance de ele ser feliz, e mesmo que inconscientemente, ele está sabendo utilizá-la muito bem.

Fomos dar uma volta e deixamos Hinata estudando, ela tinha muito o que fazer.

-Onde vamos? – perguntou curioso.

-Não sei, estamos andando sem rumo. – respondi sorrindo.

-Isso não é perigoso?

-Relaxa. Conheço Tóquio como a palma da minha mão.

-Tenten...

-Sim?

-Eu costumava sair com você antes?

-Bem... Pra falar a verdade... Você odiava sair – entramos numa praça e nos sentamos à sombra de um velho carvalho.

-Me fale mais sobre mim... É tão estranho eu não me conhecer...

-O novo você está ótimo.

-Mas eu tenho que saber como eu era, o que eu fazia, do que eu gostava ou não gostava.

-Promete não voltar a ser como antes?

-Por quê?

-Prometa.

-Prometo.

-Bom... Você era um menino de poucas palavras, não sorria muito e não importava o que fizesse sempre tinha que ser melhor que o dos outros. Seu pai exigia coisas que você não podia fazer, ele não conhecia seus limites e te obrigava a excedê-los, você era fechado, só falava comigo, com Hinata e com outras pessoas que não são mais importantes.

-Por que não?

-Eles te abandonaram quando você mais precisou, não são dignos de sua amizade, esqueça-os.

-Eu parecia ser uma pessoa triste... – lamentou-se por si mesmo.

-Você era mesmo... Então eu acho que o acidente não te fez mal no final das contas, não é? – sorri esperando outro de volta, mas ele parecia pensativo, estava distante, talvez nem tenha me ouvido – Neji? – olhou pra mim como se não fosse com ele – Neji... Tem alguma coisa errada?

-Não, está tudo bem. – ele sorriu, percebi que havia sido forçado, por mais que seus lábios se esticassem seus olhos estavam repletos de tristeza.

-Tem certeza?

-Não é só porque eu não sei quem sou ou não lembro dos meus amigos e da minha família que eu vou ficar triste, não é? – ele estava de costas pra mim, a voz embargada, se segurava pra não chorar.

-Tenha calma – abracei-o por trás – Tudo vai voltar ao lugar. – eu podia sentir suas lágrimas pingando nos meus braços, ele exalava desespero e eu não conseguia acalmá-lo, então o único jeito era ficar lá, imóvel, abraçando-o.

-É tão confuso você acordar pela manhã e não conseguir entender que aquela é sua casa, se olhar no espelho e não entender que aquele é você e você nem ao menos tem certeza de seu nome...

-Não sei como se sente, mas posso imaginar que é muito difícil. Eu sei que é impossível, mas tente não se preocupar com isso, ta? – ele respondeu com um aceno, permanecemos lá por mais alguns minutos, estava escurecendo – Vamos? Está escuro e a rua é perigosa à noite – saímos da praça, eu sabia que estávamos perto da casa dele, mas onde exatamente? Eu nunca havia me perdido! Mas é claro! De noite as coisas são tão diferentes... – Er... Neji...

-Sim?

-Acho que estamos perdidos...

-Você não disse que sabia onde estávamos?

-É... Eu sabia... Mas de noite é diferente...

-E agora?

-Trouxe seu celular?

-Não.

-Droga, também esqueci o meu. Vamos, eu acho é por aqui.

-Não adianta achismo agora, ou é ou não é! – naquele momento senti um pouco do velho Neji, ele costumava usar um tom parecido, o pai exigia dele e ele exigia dos outros, naquela hora não achei mais aquele "novo" Neji tão inocente.

-Não sou obrigada a saber! Você costumava conhecer tudo, senhor sabichão! – no momento eu havia esquecido que aquele não era o Neji arrogante e impenetrável de antes.

-Me desculpe se não lembro onde estamos! – ironizou tristonho andando pra qualquer lado, afastando-se de mim.

-Neji! Espera! Me desculpe, falei sem pensar! – ora, quem mandou ele falar naquele tom? Alcancei-o logo em seguida, e percebi que estávamos nos afastando cada vez mais da praça, eu podia sentir o vento forte e gelado e um cheiro de maresia – Pára! – puxei-o pelo braço – Desse jeito vai acabar entrando no mar! – eu não podia culpá-lo por estar zangado, eu realmente havia dito besteira, mas ele não deveria sair por aí assim!

-O que você quer? – lá estava o tom frio de novo.

-Tudo bem, olha, me desculpe por dizer aquilo, mas não pude evitar, eu sempre lhe respondia assim quando você falava com arrogância. – ele parou de repente, havia se dado conta que havia quebrado a promessa, estava sendo como era antes, será que no fundo estava feliz por ao menos se lembrar de algo?

-Desculpe... Não foi minha intenção.

-Eu sei que não, estamos quites! – estava muito escuro e frio, o vento estava forte e salgado e pra qualquer lugar que olhássemos não havia estrada, só areia ou água – Ai meu Deus... O que faremos?

-Não sei. – estaríamos encarando um ao outro se o que conseguíssemos ver não fosse apenas os contornos um do outro. Eu comecei a tremer de frio, ele também, mas mesmo assim me deu seu casaco, eu não deveria aceitar, não fui eu quem passou um ano em coma, mas nem deu tempo pra eu recusar, ele tirou dele e pôs em mim.

-Você vai ficar bem?

-Ficarei.

-Vamos tentar achar o caminho de volta?

-Não será pior?

-Estamos juntos, não estamos? Podemos proteger um ao outro.

-Tudo bem então. – e andamos pelo caminho de volta, talvez se andássemos em linha reta encontraríamos o caminho de volta. Andamos e andamos, mas não saíamos da praia – Estou cansado, nem sabemos onde estamos!

-Temos que sair daqui, você saiu de um coma há 5 semanas, não pode se dar ao luxo de dormir no relento.

-Não me trate como um doente, eu estou bem.

-Não está. – tirei seu casaco de mim e pus nele de volta – Seu pulmão está fraco, você pode pegar uma pneumonia.

-E ficar andando em círculos não é a mesma coisa? – fiquei sem reação, ele tinha completa razão, e agora? O que faríamos? Era tudo culpa minha, se não tivesse sido tão descuidada a ponto de deixar escurecer... Ou se ao menos não tivesse deixado-o bravo.

-Vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. E você? Ficará bem?

-Claro que sim! – eu nunca havia gripado na vida, tinha saúde de ferro.

-Tenten...

-Sim?

-Eu... – ele ia falar, mas não soube o que era, naquele instante ele desfaleceu em meus braços.

-Neji? Neji! Neji! – tentei sacudi-lo, acariciei seu rosto, de nada adiantou, ele estava inconsciente – Ai meu Deus... O que eu faço? O que eu faço? – eu estava perdida, na praia, no escuro, com um recém saído do hospital desmaiado em meus braços. Pensa Tenten, pensa! Pensar em quê, pelo amor de Deus? Não havia nada o que fazer, a luz da lua minguante era fraca demais para enxergar alguma coisa, nem pude saber o que havia provocado o desmaio, e se ele ficasse doente? Ai meu Deus... Tudo culpa sua, Tenten! Tudo culpa sua!

Desisti de tentar fazer alguma coisa, aninhei-o em meu peito e acabei pegando no sono, a ultima coisa que me lembrava era de ter sentido a areia fria me tomando.

* * *

**_Yo minna-san! \o/_**

**_Espero que tenham curtido o começo da minha nova fic._**

**_Ela será feita em 5 capítulos._**

**_Nos próximos posts darei dicas sobre alguns segredos._**

**_Obs: Eu só postarei o próximo capítulo semana que vem, mas caso esse primeiro atinja 10 reviews (o que eu acho BEM impossível), eu posto antes, caso contrário, postarei um novo cap todo sábado. _**

**_Beijinhos Beijinhos_**

**_Tchau Tchau_**


	2. Chapter 2

Os primeiros raios de Sol do dia me acordaram, estavam fracos, mas ainda assim a claridade incomodou meus olhos. Aquela não era exatamente a praia onde eu pensei ter adormecido, mas também não era minha casa ou a casa dele. Olhei em volta, eu estava num quarto rústico, sujo de areia, numa cama de casal, ao meu lado estava Neji, ele ainda dormia, o vento ainda era salgado e eu não conhecia aquele lugar.

Levantei-me e vaguei pelo quarto, era pequeno, as paredes eram de bambu e algo me dizia que eu ainda estava na praia, saí do quarto e deparei-me com uma sala, o aspecto era o mesmo do quarto, e separada por uma bancada estava uma cozinha, não parecia ter ninguém no momento, mas na sala havia uma mesinha e nela tinha três portas-retrato, num havia uma criança, noutro um casal e no ultimo os três juntos, pareciam uma família feliz, mas eu não conhecia.

-Oh, já acordou, querida? – perguntou-me a moça da foto entrando na casa, ela trazia consigo algumas sacolas e a criança estava bem atrás dela, escondendo-se.

-Er... Mas... Onde estamos?

-Ah, meu marido é pescador, ele encontrou você e seu namorado na praia e os trouxe pra casa, foi algum naufrágio?

-Não. E não somos namorados, somos só amigos. Ai meu Deus! – naquele momento tinha caído a ficha, Neji ainda não tinha acordado, e se estivesse em coma de novo?

-O que houve?

-Tem um telefone? Preciso chamar uma ambulância!

-O que aconteceu, Tenten? – perguntou confuso saindo da mesma porta que eu, uma das mãos estava na cabeça, parecia doer.

-Neji! – a emoção foi tanta por vê-lo bem que nem pensei duas vezes e o abracei com toda minha força – Eu estava tão preocupada... – acaricie-lhe o rosto, estava aliviada.

-Onde estamos?

-O marido desta moça nos salvou, Neji.

-Muito obrigado.

-É, muito obrigada.

-Vocês estão bem? – perguntou a moça.

-Estamos.

-Não querem comer alguma coisa? Devem estar com fome.

-Não, tem gente nos esperando em casa, ela deve estar preocupada, ficamos muito gratos.

Nos despedimos e voltamos pra casa, agora eu sabia por onde ir.

-Neji... O que aconteceu com você ontem?

-Não sei, eu fiquei tonto e de repente não vi mais nada.

-Eu fiquei com tanto medo de perder você... – já estávamos na rua da casa dele, nós paramos e nos olhamos nos olhos, era tão incomum ter aqueles dois orbes perolados te encarando tão profundamente, não era todo mundo que tinha esse privilegio! Acariciei-lhe de novo, adorava sentir aquela pele macia em minhas mãos, enrosquei de leve meus dedos em seu cabelo, era tão macio.

-Eu fui tão idiota... Se você soubesse nunca me olharia de novo... – senti meus olhos marejando.

-Por quê? O que você pode ter feito de tão ruim? – nossas vozes saiam como sussurros.

-Disse a Hinata que mandasse desligarem os aparelhos, que não existam mais esperanças... Na verdade eu só estava sendo egoísta, eu sabia que provavelmente não agüentaria te ver definhar numa cama até morrer... Eu tinha medo de chegar no seu quarto e não poder ver sua expressão emburrada me perguntando como eu poderia acordar tão cedo num domingo... No lugar dela estaria uma expressão frágil, doente, sem vida... – podia sentir alguns fios de lágrimas escorrendo – Me desculpe, Neji, me desculpe...

-Não precisa se desculpar, você não foi egoísta... Só não queria me ver sofrendo. Eu também teria medo se fosse o contrário. Não chore, eu estou aqui. – ele limpou minhas lágrimas com o polegar.

-Talvez você não estivesse por minha culpa...

-Sh... – ele pôs o indicador em meus lábios pra me silenciar.

Nossas testas se colaram, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, meu corpo agiu sozinho, ele não obedecia meu cérebro, nossas bocas pareciam ansiar para sentir o gosto uma da outra, as pontas de nossas línguas estavam quase se tocando, o resto do mundo não existia naquele momento, não importava se alguém estivesse preocupado em nos achar ou se tivesse uma multidão nos observando, estávamos prestes a nos beijar e ninguém iria impedir isso.

-Aí estão vocês! – disse uma voz aliviada. Quase de imediato nos separamos, foi como num choque, seu corpo age, mas você só entende o que aconteceu depois. Estávamos envergonhados, iríamos quebrar o pudor um do outro assim? No meio da rua! E éramos amigos de infância, esse tipo de coisa não acontece com amigos! Não pode! – Estava tão preocupada, vocês não deram noticias!

-Estamos bem, Hinata. – respondeu Neji pouco à vontade.

-Que bom... Vamos pra casa então, certo? – ela sorria tão alegremente que me pergunto se realmente não se deu conta de que nos atrapalhou. Ou talvez não tivesse atrapalhado, afinal, aquilo era quase um incesto pro nosso grau de proximidade.

Naquele dia não nos olhamos mais, o chão, as paredes ou até mesmo o teto eram mais interessantes que os olhos dele. Não que fossem, mas eu não podia olhá-lo de novo, não depois do que **quase** aconteceu. Hinata passou uns dez minutos no telefone falando com alguém que não pude identificar e o tom era tão baixo que não dava pra entender, foi suspeito, admito, mas ela não faria nada de ruim.

Fui pra casa depois do almoço, aquilo não saía da minha cabeça, e se tivéssemos nos beijado mesmo? Eu poderia ter perdido a amizade dele! E se aquilo o deixou mais confuso? E se ele estiver achando que antes do acidente tivemos algo? Ai meu Deus... Tantas perguntas... Nenhuma resposta...

**Neji Pov's**

Eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo, mas algo dentro de mim me dizia que eu deveria experimentar. Será que eu acabei magoando os sentimentos dela? Será que Hinata viu?

Naquele momento a campainha tocou, Hinata abriu a porta e por ela passou uma moça alta, esbelta de longos cabelos dourados,trajava um pequeno short e uma micro-blusa deixando pernas e barriga à mostra e um decote provocante. Levantou os óculos escuros e pôs na cabeça, tinha lindos olhos azuis, era bonita, mas tinha um ar vulgar.

-Meu amor! – a loira jogou-se em mim e me deu um beijo escroto, enfiando a língua com urgência em minha boca, eu não correspondi. Quem era ela afinal de contas?

-Ino, vai com calma, ele não lembra de você. – Tenten não me falou de nenhuma Ino, será que ela fazia parte daquelas pessoas que eu não deveria lembrar? Não, se fosse, ela não me daria esse beijo.

-Ah, é... Como pôde se esquecer de mim? Eu estava tão preocupada.

-Estava? E por que não apareceu antes?

-Ora, porque... Porque eu estava viajando! Papai havia me mandado pra Florida! Vê se pode! – eu poderia estar com amnésia, mas burro não. Aquela história estava muito mal contada – Não lembra de nada que fizemos juntos?

-Eu deveria lembrar?

-Claro! Nós passávamos as noites juntos por aí, andávamos sem rumo nas tardes de outono... Você jurava amor por mim todos os dias.

-Jurava?

-Claro!

-Neji, ela é Yamanaka Ino, sua namorada. – apresentou Hinata.

-Minha o quê? – Tenten não havia dito isso – Espere, Tenten me contou tudo sobre antes do acidente, ela não me falou que eu tinha uma namorada!

-Claro que não! Ela sempre teve ciúmes de nós! Sempre quis nos separar! Você não deve ficar andando por aí com gente como ela! – como assim? Tenten me pareceu a pessoa mais confiável até agora! Ela me entendeu, me deu apoio, me ajudou, como vem essa mulher e desmente tudo? Em quem eu deveria acreditar? – Acho até foi ela quem sabotou o carro dos seus pais...

-Por que acha isso?

-Antes de você viajar, ela ligou pra mim dizendo que se eu não me afastasse de você, você poderia não ser dela, mas também não seria de mais ninguém. - aquilo era verdade? Porque se fosse então eu estava sendo enganado todo esse tempo, mas como eu saberia quem tinha razão? Mas se essa garota estiver falando a verdade, então o beijo de hoje foi uma tentativa dela, então tudo se encaixa! Tenten esteve me enganado todo esse tempo! Com aquele papo de amiginha de infância, como ela pôde?

Passei o resto do dia com Ino, à noite fomos jantar fora depois ela me deixou em casa, parecia ser aquele tipo de menina mimada que eu não suporto, pelo menos não agora.

Mas a história de Tenten estava ocupando minha cabeça, se ela realmente estivesse tirando uma com a minha cara? Com esse pensamento acabei pegando no sono.

No dia seguinte, ela veio até minha casa logo cedo, estava estranha, tímida, na dela. Será que estava desconfiada de que Ino tinha vindo aqui? Estava com uma calça leg preta e uma regata vermelha, tênis e o cabelo preso em dois coques, não posso negar que estava muito bonita e que o penteado diferente combinava com ela.

-Por que está vestida assim? – perguntei.

-Bom, o médico disse que você precisa se exercitar, pensei em passar aqui e te pegar pra dar uma volta no parque. – convidou sorrindo, ela tinha um sorriso lindo e de certa forma me acalmava, mas por que ela mentiria pra mim?

-Não sei... – eu tinha muitas coisas a tratar, mas ela com certeza negaria tudo... E eu tinha medo de magoá-la caso ela tivesse razão.

-Ah, vamos. Hinata vai pra faculdade daqui a pouco e você vai ficar aqui sozinho, vai ser legal e não vamos nos perder, eu prometo. – ela sorriu de novo, mas estava nervosa e parecia ter medo de algo, não, uma pessoa como ela não faria algo ruim pra ninguém, como pude desconfiar? – Neji? Você está bem?

-Claro. – respondi mais ríspido do que deveria.

-Você estava distante... Pensei que estava passando mal... – ela abaixou a cabeça, ficou mais quieta. Troquei de roupa e saímos, ela não falou nada todo o tempo, parecia que ia desmoronar na minha frente.

-Tenten?

-Sim? – respondeu sem me olhar, nem parar de andar.

-Você está calada... – comentei.

-Eu não tenho nada pra falar...

-Hm... – eu estava em duvida, mas resolvi contar – Ontem uma tal de Ino foi lá em casa. – comentei. Ela parou bruscamente e ficou fitando o chão.

-O que ela disse?

-Bom... Ela falou que nós somos namorados.

-O quê? – nesse momento ela me encarou assustada – Ela não pode ter chegado a esse ponto! Neji, ela é uma das pessoas que não tem importância pra você! Ela só está brincando com seus sentimentos!

-Por que ela faria isso?

-Não sei! Ela não presta! Mantenha distância dela, está me ouvindo? Distância!

-Ela disse que você tinha ciúmes de nós.

-Como eu poderia ter ciúmes se não existia nada entre vocês?

-Mas ela disse.

-Neji, por favor, entenda, nunca existiu nada entre você e outra garota, você me contaria.

-Mas se eu fosse tão fechado como você disse, então era provável que eu tivesse um relacionamento escondido. – eu vi o desespero nos olhos dela, estava derrotada. Eu não queria ter que contar daquele jeito, mas era minha única chance! Tenten tinha que saber que eu não era sua propriedade, e, portanto, não faria tudo que ela queria.

-Tudo bem... Se você acha melhor... Ao menos eu tentei. – ela parecia ter processado o acontecimento, estava "conformada", mas ainda assim abalada, continuou a andar, estava na minha frente, cabisbaixa. Naquela manhã não falamos mais nada.

Terminamos o passeio, ela me deixou na minha casa e foi para a dela.

* * *

**_Oi gente bonita! \o/_**

**_Obriaga àquelas que mandaram reviews, mas estou deprimida, como não consegui nem mesmo 5 reviews em uma semana? i.i_**

**_Está tão ruim assim? T.T_**

**_Bom, mas a esperança é ultima que morre! _**

**_Vamos galerinha do bem, eu acredito em vcs, acreditem em mim tbm! *-* (rimou \o/)_**

**_Enfim... Até sábado que vem com o próximo cap! _**

**_Bye-Bye! o/_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenten pov's**

Entrei em casa, fechei a porta e corri pro meu quarto. Fui tirando tudo e jogando pra cima até ficar apenas de lingerie, arranquei os elásticos do cabelo com agressividade e me joguei na cama, me abraçando a qualquer travesseiro ou coisa do tipo, eu estava aflita, raivosa, como ele pôde me trocar por ela? Como pôde acreditar mais nela? Eu fiquei o tempo todo ao lado dele! Dei apoio, cuidei dele, dispus de todo o meu tempo, eu... Eu amei ele... E é assim que ele me retribui? Me trocando por uma vagabundazinha qualquer! Yamanaka Ino é uma acompanhante de luxo! Basta algum homem pagar e ela abre as pernas! Eu poderia até ficar com pena quando ele descobrisse, mas ele merecia. Mesmo que não pudesse se lembrar de nada, deveria entender que aquela garota não é normal, ela exala vulgaridade, não possível que ele não reparou!

Desisti de tentar entendê-lo, eu sabia que não iria conseguir. Levantei da cama e fui pro chuveiro, deixei a água morna escorrer por todo o meu corpo, relaxando minha musculatura, eu adorava a sensação que a água quentinha me proporcionava. Terminei meu banho mais lento da vida, vesti meu roupão e fui preparar algo pra comer, desde que minha mãe me abandonou e meu pai morreu tenho aprendido a me virar na cozinha. Eu adorava quando Neji vinha aqui e fazia algo pra comermos, ele era grosso e frio, mas no fundo se preocupava comigo e sempre que tinha tempo, vinha e substituía os biscoitos por refeições, aprendi tanto com ele... Adoraria que o "novo" ele pudesse aprender mesmo que um mínimo, comigo, mas a oxigenada havia passado na frente! Ah Hyuuga, você me paga por ter desconfiado de mim! Ah se me paga!

Mas... Parando bem pra pensar... Ino nunca saberia que Neji saiu do coma se alguém não contasse e nem faria esse tipo de coisa, ela é uma mulher do mundo, afinal de contas! Mas quem poderia estar por trás disso? Quem estaria disposto a acabar com meus planos? Quem...? Pensa Tenten... Pensa... De repente me veio uma luz. Hinata havia chegado do exterior há um ano pra cuidar do primo, mas nos conhecemos em nossa infância, éramos amigas se bem me lembro... Mas ela tem uma certa raiva de mim... E se ela tivesse visto o quase beijo? E se ela tivesse desconfiado dos meus planos? E se ela pensasse que eu contei tudo que aconteceu? Ah Hinatinha... Pra onde foi toda aquela carinha de anjo?

Meu celular tocou enquanto eu deixava o arroz queimar, era o número dele! Não sabia o que fazer, mas atendi.

-Alô?

_-Tenten? É você? Sabia que atenderia!_

-O que deseja? – perguntei com certa frieza enquanto apagava o fogo.

_-Por que não ficou para almoçar? Hinata fez comida pra três. _– eu não iria perder a chance de dizer poucas e boas, mas como seu tom era infantil e inocente, poupei-o de delongas.

-Pra três? Chama sua namoradinha então. – me controlei pra não dizer mais, apenas desliguei o celular e ignorei as demais chamadas.

Ele desistiu na quarta vez e eu desisti de fazer meu almoço, peguei um pacote de biscoito de chocolate e fui comer na frente da TV. Eu estava no sexto ou sétimo biscoito quando a campainha tocou, esperei que desistissem, mas a pessoa insistia. Resolvi abrir. Do lado de fora da minha porta estava um garoto de grandes madeixas marrom presas em um rabo baixo, uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camisa ¾ que estilo despojado era aquele, Hyuuga? Seu semblante dizia "Por que não atendeu ao telefone?", tentei fechar a porta, mas ele pôs o pé no meio. Me conhecendo como ele conhece, se lembrasse de algo, ele saberia que esta hora eu estava comendo biscoito e tomando refrigerante, mas... Se ele estava com amnésia, então o motivo foi obviamente os telefonemas.

-Está almoçando biscoito? Isso faz mal, sabia?

-E daí? Vai cuidar da sua namoradinha que é melhor.

-Tenten... Você não está com ciúmes, não é?

-Claro que não! Mas você acreditar mais nela do que em mim não faz sentido! Que confiança ela te deu?

-Não é isso... É que...

-Poxa, Neji... Eu pensei que você tinha mudado pra melhor... – lamentei-me sentando no sofá.

-Não fique assim por causa disso. – ele se aproximou aos poucos, o estilo despojado não combinava com ele, mas estava de tirar o fôlego, por que Neji estava de camiseta branca? O antigo Neji sabia que eu adorava camisetas brancas! Seria apenas uma coincidência? Ele me encurralou no encosto do sofá, encaixou suas pernas nas minhas, sua respiração subindo devagarzinho pelo meu pescoço estava me levando à loucura, minha boca estava sedenta por àquela boca, por sentir sua língua acariciando a minha e explorando tudo que tinha direito, Neji era sexy e sensual até com amnésia, até mesmo naquela cama, definhando, ele ainda tinha um charme inexplicável. A boca dele encostou-se à minha e logo estávamos provando um do outro, a mão dele desceu até minhas coxas e segurou uma delas com força, a língua dele era ferina e destemida, explorava todos os cantinhos da minha boca sem o mínimo de pudor, decidi fazer o mesmo, sem medo de ser feliz, no clímax ele se afastou e sentou-se ao meu lado, estava ofegante, tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto e olhava pra frente como se imaginasse alguma cena obscena. Foi então que eu percebi que também estava ofegante, mas havia valido a pena, pelo menos pra mim. Como pude viver tanto tempo com aquela idéia de amiguinhos de infância? Neji era um Deus grego e havia acabado de me beijar! Eu estava no paraíso!

-Então, Mitsashi, saciou sua vontade? – que história era aquela?

-Minha vontade? Foi você quem me beijou!

-Sim, mas vi que estava com desejo.

-Eu não estava! – estava sim.

-Pára, você sabe, nós sabemos... Você e eu, nós estávamos com vontade. – então ele está admitindo que também gostava! Espera! Onde estava mesmo aquele Neji inocente? Bom, o importante era que não importava, Neji estava no meu sofá e havia me beijado com aquela boca que tanto desejei.

Num piscar de olhos ele já não estava mais ao meu lado e sim na minha cozinha.

-Onde você guarda as panelas? – perguntou futucando em meu armário.

-Por que quer minhas panelas?

-Tenten, eu sabia cozinhar? – pergunto olhando-me profundamente.

-E como sabia... – respondi. Ele voltou ao meu armário.

-Então, onde estão as panelas?

-Estão aí encima. Neji... –chamei pouco pensativa – Você não lembra de realmente nada?

-Se eu lembrasse você saberia. Não saberia?

-É claro que não! Não estou dentro da sua cabeça. – respondi na soleira da porta.

-Mas você me conhece melhor que ninguém. – sussurrou me encurralando na parede, seu hálito quente fez minha pele arrepiar, agora entendia porque tinha todas que quisesse.

-Er... Bom... – afastei-o com as mãos – É melhor você ir, tem que descansar, não é? E sua _namorada_ deve estar esperando. – a palavra saiu com dificuldade, admito. Como ele tinha coragem de namorar aquela piranha e vim me beijar?

Ele ficou estranho depois do comentário, se despediu e foi embora.

**Neji pov's**

A rua estava deserta, era estranho mesmo pra uma tarde outono, a brisa estava fria e isso ressecava meus lábios, eu queria molhá-los nos de Tenten novamente, não fazia sentido eu namorar a Ino uma vez que ela não me parece confiável. Mas a Tenten... Ah... Que lábios doces... Como pude viver tanto tempo sem experimentar aquilo? E como ela beijava bem, tão bem que eu arriscaria dizer que nunca beijou. Dizem que as virgens são as melhores, isso deve servir em bocas também.

Entrei em casa, Ino e Hinata riam alto como se alguém tivesse contado a piada do ano. A loira estava de vestido, não, aquilo era uma blusa! Rente ao corpo destacando curvas, seios e nádegas, tinha uma cor vinho e por baixo dava pra ver sua calcinha branca, ela era vulgar, mas não tinha como negar que seu corpo muitos homens desejariam ter sob seus lençóis, embora eu nunca tivesse tido o privilegio de ver o corpo de Tenten assim, eu diria que ela é mais atraente, ela pensa mais, ela vive mais.

-Amor! Por que você saiu do nada? Hinata e eu estávamos preocupadas! – eu vi a preocupação delas. Será que nem em Hinata posso confiar? Ela se aproximou, nem se deu ao trabalho de baixar o vestido que arregaçado mostrava metade da calçinha. Ela me abraçou com força, como se quisesse me possuir, havia muita malicia naquele abraço, não era como os que tenten havia me acostumado. Eu queria tanto dar um basta naquilo tudo... Mas eu não podia, assim tudo iria por água abaixo.

Passei o dia em casa com a loira, Hinata saiu pra fazer um trabalho da faculdade, e Ino não parava de encher. Eu só queria um momento sozinho, para reorganizar as coisas, se eu não podia lembrar de nada as pessoas tinham que entender, mas agora quem deve estar confusa é Tenten, depois daquele beijo... Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Tenten é minha amiga de infância, não é? Por que eu a beijaria daquele jeito? Eu não sinto nada por ela, não é? Eu não posso sentir... Ela ficaria arrasada... Ah Neji... Faça-me o favor... Você fez o que fez e agora vem se preocupar com o estado dela? Ah, Tenten... Se você soubesse... Se você entendesse... Se você acreditasse... Gostaria tanto de compartilhar isso com alguém como você... Espero que um dia possa me perdoar.

**Tenten pov's**

Minha orelha estava queimando, isso significava que havia alguém na face da Terra pensando em mim. E eu pensando em alguém...

Se Neji soubesse que eu sei o que sei... Se ele souber que aquele acidente que o deixou tão indefeso não foi um acidente e que eu sempre soube disso... Me perdoe, Neji, me perdoe. Espero que um dia possamos ter outro beijo como o de hoje, mas no momento, não posso vê-lo de novo, eu não agüentaria olhá-lo nos olhos sabendo o que fiz... Por isso darei um tempo ao tempo, nós precisamos disso.

Coloquei minha mala encima da cama, abri meu guarda-roupa, tirei tudo do cabide e joguei de qualquer jeito na mala, depois coloquei meus sapatos e por fim fechei. Pra onde eu ia não iria precisar de nada assim, mas me sentiria sozinha se não levasse ao menos alguns bens que compartilhei com ele... Aquela casa me lembrava tanto dele... Doía ter que deixá-la, mesmo que apenas por um tempo.

Tranquei a porta do apartamento e saí pelo elevador. Arrastei minha mala pelas ruas frias e estranhamente quase desertas de Tóquio, eu voltaria pra casa, pro meu verdadeiro lar, onde meus avós cuidariam de mim, eu estava cansada de ficar lá, eu não podia mais. Mais uma vez, me perdoe, Neji.

Embarquei no único helicóptero que restava no heliporto, ele esperava por mim, estava reservado por meus avós ricos pra mim. Subi aos céus dando adeus à cidade que me acolheu e logo ao país que eu tanto amei e onde tanto sorri ao lado dele...

* * *

**_Yooo minna-san!_**

**_Aqui estou eu postando o cap 3 um dia antes. \o/_**

**_Bom, mais uma vez agradecendo aos comentários das belas almas caridosas que lembraram de fazer esta pobre autora feliz! *-*_**

**_Semana que vem eu provavelmente não postarei o cap 4, é que eu fiquei de recuperação (^-^'''') então vou ter que voltar do meu curto período de férias pra ter uma droga de semana de aula e fazer uma droga de prova de matemática (desculpe, a raiva foi muita)._**

**_MAS, talvez eu peça pra minha querida Beta, Biiia-chan, pra postar por mim, só pra não judiar de vocês, por que eu amo minha leitoras e não posso, de jeito algum, perdê-las! \o/_**

**_Então, aí está, espero que eu tenha merecido alguma review com esse cap, e eu adoraria saber de vocês: quem vocês acham que tem culpa no cartório? Hinata, Neji ou Tenten? Um deles está escondendo coisas... (malícia)_**

**_Espero os coment's! ;D_**

**_Bjs Bjs_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hinata pov's**

Neji estava estranho, ele parecia desconfiado, deixei ele com Ino por algumas horas, tenho confiança nela e espero que ela o faça se afastar daquela nojenta da Tenten.

Se por algum motivo, Mitsashi Tenten contar alguma coisa daquela noite para ele... Sobraria pra mim. Mas ela não faria nada já que também tem o nome sujo nessa história. Neji é o mocinho, e nós as vilãs, só espero que a outra vilã não queira dá uma de mocinha. Por que aí tudo sobrará pro lado dela, e é claro, pro meu.

**Neji pov's**

Eu já não agüentava mais toda aquela ladainha de Ino, aquela voz melosa dela estava me dando nojo. Ela era tão promiscua que até no simples beijo no pescoço ela usava a língua.

-Chega, Ino. – falei levantando-me do sofá.

-O que foi, amor?

-Pra mim chega. Não agüento mais essa brincadeirinha de casal feliz. Eu não amo você e você também não me ama! Seu jeito de se vestir, de falar, de andar, de beijar... Nada em você me agrada. Por favor, retire-se da minha casa.

-Neji... Você é gay? – perguntou ela visivelmente confusa.

-Hã? É claro que não! Mas seu lugar é com outros homens, não comigo. Adeus, Ino. – abri a porta para ela sair, não importa se fui grosso ou não, ela não pareceu se incomodar, sabia muito bem o que era e também não estava feliz comigo. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

Eu saí logo em seguida, queria reencontrar Tenten, saber mais sobre mim, aliás, o que ela achava de mim. Queria falar tudo o que aconteceu, queria me explicar e pedir perdão. Eu sei que ela entenderia. Essa hora a rua estava mais movimentada, as pessoas saíam do trabalho ou iam trabalhar, haviam colegiais aos montes voltando pra casa. Cheguei à casa, bati, bati, toquei a campainha e nada.

-Procurando a senhorita Mitsashi? – perguntou-me o velhinho do apartamento ao lado.

-Sim. O senhor sabe onde ela está?

-Oh, meu jovem, ela saiu hoje de tarde, estava arrumada e levava uma mala, parecia tão triste, tadinha...

-O senhor não sabe onde ela pode ter ido?

-Eu não, mas o porteiro deve saber, sempre que alguém viaja deixa algum recado com ele.

-Obrigado.

-Não há de quê.

Desci freneticamente pelas escadas, o elevador estava muito lento, cheguei à portaria antes do que imaginava.

-Com licença, o senhor poderia me dizer onde a senhorita Mitsashi foi?

-Olha, meu bom rapaz, não posso dizer a qualquer um que chega aqui aonde os inquilinos vão, é contra as leis da ética!

-Que se dane a ética! Eu tenho que saber pra onde ela foi, minha vida depende disso!

-O senhor está tendo uma atitude suspeita, queira se retirar, por favor.

-Eu venho aqui sempre com ela. Não é possível que não se lembre de mim!

-Existem mil e uma pessoas entrando e saindo todos os dias desse condomínio, não tem como eu lembrar dos visitantes.

-Ela por um acaso não deixou nenhum recado para Hyuuga Neji?

-E por um acaso o senhor seria ele?

-Mas é claro.

-Bom... Nesse caso... Ela deixou um bilhete. – ele estava rendido, eu havia ganhado! Pegou o bilhete debaixo do balcão e me entregou. Saí do condomínio e abri o papel cuidadosamente dobrado.

"_Bom... Não sei por onde começar... Parecia que tudo estava indo às mil maravilhas e estávamos muito felizes... Pelo menos eu estava. Sei que fui bem egoísta no começo, e na verdade, estou sendo agora também, mas eu tinha que sair daí, seu cheiro estava impregnado na minha casa, nas ruas... E não importava onde eu fosse, essa cidade sempre me lembraria você. Eu não posso lhe contar porquê, mas não posso lhe vê até conseguir consertar tudo em minha cabeça, não se preocupe comigo e... Se cuide, tá? Quando eu voltar quero que o Neji confuso tenha ido embora, porque vou precisar do velho Neji para entender tudo que aconteceu. _

_Se você está lendo isso, eu já devo estar bem longe, fui pra casa de meus avós, na Austrália, por favor, não me siga, eu não superaria._

_Me desculpe._

_Tenten."_

Que raios era aquilo? Tenten estava brincando com minha cara? Ela não pode ir saindo assim. Ela nem deu satisfações e ainda deixa um bilhetinho cara de pau desses? Ah Tenten, eu vou atrás de você até no inferno.

Fui pra casa fazer minhas malas, eu não sabia exatamente pra onde ia, mas procuraria em todos os endereços se fosse preciso. Hinata estava andando de um lado a outro.

-O que você fez? Ino me ligou aflita! Chorando! O que você fez, Neji?

-Ela saiu daqui bem feliz, pra sua informação. Então não adianta dizer que ela ligou desesperada por que eu sei que não ligou.

-Onde você estava?

-Esfriando a cabeça.

-Você não pode sair por aí sozinho!

-Posso sim. Eu estou muito bem. Obrigado por sua preocupação. – ironizei a ultima frase e entrei no meu quarto, joguei a mala na cama e comecei a tirar tudo do guarda-roupa.

-Pra onde vai?

-Tirar férias.

-Como assim? Você ainda está se recuperando!

-Já disse que estou bem. Me deixe em paz! – ela se assustou com minha grosseria, mas eu não agüentava mais ficar perto dela, ficar naquela casa, ficar longe de Tenten... Eu tinha que ir atrás dela e contar tudo, guardar tanta coisa estava me deixando nervoso.

Fui ao aeroporto e comprei a passagem pro próximo vôo para a Austrália, lá eu daria um jeito de descobrir pra onde iria.

A viagem foi rápida, quando menos esperei já estava no calor infernal da Austrália, tentei ligar várias vezes pra Tenten, mas chamava até cair, na ultima das esperanças ela atendeu, estava surpresa.

_-Neji? Por que ligou pra mim?_

-Como por que liguei? Você sai sem mais nem menos, deixa aquele bilhete esquisito e não quer que eu me importe? Estou na Austrália, em que parte você está?

Ela não respondeu, a ligação caiu, ou que sabe foi cortada de propósito. Tentei ligar de novo, mas estava desligado.

Ótimo, Neji! É isso que dá agir por impulso! Você nem ao menos conhece a região! Mal fala a língua deles! Como acha que vai sair daí? – sentei num dos bancos do aeroporto, eu tinha que pensar em algo.

O tempo ia passando e eu não sabia o que fazer, estava quase voltando pra casa.

-Neji? Você veio mesmo! – era a voz dela, surpresa e ao mesmo tempo decepcionada.

-Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Você não conhece o lugar, então imaginei que não sairia do aeroporto.

-Por que desligou na minha cara?

-Eu... Eu estava nervosa...

-Por que veio pra cá?

-Gosto de vim para esfriar a cabeça.

-E por que estava de cabeça quente?

-Você pergunta demais! Vou te levar à casa dos meus avós, mas você tem que prometer que não perguntará nada. Eu contarei quando estiver pronta.

-Tudo bem.

**Tenten pov's**

Eu não podia acreditar, ele estava realmente ali e não era um sonho. Levei-o pra casa, meus avós o reconheceu e mandou que arrumassem um quarto pra ele. Ele estava morando comigo e eu teria de falar a verdade mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Naquela noite não comentamos sobre nada, os monólogos estavam insuportáveis e por isso fui pra cama mais cedo, queria dormir até que todos os problemas se resolvessem, mas infelizmente não era possível.

Acordei tarde no outro dia, cheguei à cozinha e Neji estava lá, praticando seu robe preferido, cozinhar. Parecia que estava vendo o velho Neji na minha cozinha, em Tóquio, cozinhando pra mim.

-Ora, resolveu acordar? Pensei que teria que ir ao seu quarto e te acordar com o café da manhã.

-Por que está cozinhando? Temos empregados.

-Eu sei, mas gosto da cozinha. É um lugar impressionante, podemos viajar o mundo nela...

-Engraçado... Você disse a mesma coisa quando esteve em minha cozinha pela primeira vez...

-Eu sou o mesmo no fundo, não é?

-É.

-Isso é ruim?

-Na verdade não...

Ficamos calados por um breve momento, eu tinha que falar, já passava da hora.

-Neji... Eu tenho algo pra lhe falar. Sobre a noite do acidente.

* * *

_**EU PASSEI, PASSEI! ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ \o/**_

_**Bom, em comemoração à minha aprovação, aqui estou postando o penultimo capitulo de L&T (que eu disse que não postaria essa semana por estar ocupada com as aulas de recuperação)**_

_**Espero os comentários, amoures!**_

_**Bjs Bjs**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merīkurisumasu! ^-^**_

_**Bom, na semana de natal, aqui está meu presentinho pra vocês, espero que gostem.**_

* * *

-Então diga-me o que há de tão importante sobre esta tal noite.

-Bom... – eu me sentei à mesa e esperei ele fazer o mesmo para começar – Eu estive todo esse tempo guardando isso e... Não sei se vou conseguir abrir o jogo desse jeito, mas... Neji, seu acidente não foi um acidente.

-Como não?

-Sabotaram o carro do seu pai pra matar vocês, foi tudo planejado e eu sabia desde o começo.

**Flash Back On**

-Então Mitsashi, vai me ajudar ou não?

-Não posso fazer isso. Eu e Neji somos amigos de infância, não vou matá-lo!

-Pense no dinheiro! Te darei metade de toda a fortuna dele!

-Não, não farei isso. – disse voltando pra casa.

-Ótimo, mas acho bom não se meter no meu caminho. – murmurou pra si mesma.

A jovem e alva moça saiu do deposito abandonado onde mais cedo havia encontrado e combinado, ou melhor, descombinado um plano com uma certa amiga.

Na noite seguinte' seu primo faria uma pequena viagem de Estado, mas ela não queria que ele voltasse. Havia ido passar o natal com a família e logo teria que voltar ao seu país, mas antes tinha de garantir seu futuro. Foi até a garagem dos tios, procurou qual era o carro da viagem e meteu-se embaixo deste com o celular no ouvido.

-Então, o que devo fazer? – perguntou à pessoa do outro lado da linha – Sim, já cortei esse fio – respondeu – Qual peça? Ah! No freio, certo? Obrigada. – fez o que a tal pessoa mandou e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Hinata? O que fazia na garagem a esta hora? – perguntou um belo rapaz igualmente alvo, de longos cabelos morenos e porte fino.

-Oi, Neji! Eu só estava procurando uma coisa, pensei ter deixado cair aqui mais cedo.

-Sei... E que mancha é essa de graxa no seu rosto? – perguntou limpando a mancha com o dedo.

-Graxa? Não sei , Neji. Deve ter pingado, você sabe como é uma garagem, sujeira pra todo lado.

-Minha garagem é limpa, Hinata. Vamos, diga, o que fazia aí dentro? – Neji não era enganado facilmente.

-Nada, já disse! Você não acredita em mim? Anda, vamos, você deve dormir, amanhã terá que sair cedo, não é?

-É, te damos uma carona até o aeroporto. – ofereceu como quem joga verde esperando o maduro para colher.

-Não se preocupe, já tem um carro pra vim me buscar.

-Ora, não custa nada. É caminho para nós. E o carro é tão grande, cabe muito mais que três pessoas. Você não estaria desconfiada, estaria? Por um acaso não teria feito nada... Teria?

-Claro que não. Tudo bem, eu dispenso o carro e vou com vocês. – ela tinha de se arriscar, fazia parte de um bom plano.

Na manhã seguinte saíram assim que o Sol nasceu, deixaram a moça no aeroporto e estava tudo bem por enquanto. Será que seu plano havia dado errado?

Neji e seus pais chegaram em seu destino sem problema algum, ainda era dia, resolveram tudo que deveriam e voltaram de madrugada.

Uma chuva torrencial começou no meio da noite, estava escuro, a pista encharcada e o pára-brisa embaçado. Não tinha onde parar e não dava pra enxergar nada. De repente uma luz, o motorista tentou frear, mas os freios falharam e o carro derrapou e capotou barranco abaixo. O jovem rapaz foi atirado pra fora e o carro explodiu.

No dia seguinte a policia chegou ao local, o tempo era ensolarado e iluminava os destroços do acidente que havia acontecido noite passada. Uns 5metros depois estava o corpo quase intacto de um jovem.

Chamaram a ambulância e o necrotério, meses mais tarde a policia descobriu todo o enredo da história.

Uma semana se passou e a Hyuuga mais nova voltava furiosa ao Japão.

-Hinata, você foi longe demais! – berrou Tenten agredindo-a com um tapa.

-Oh! Por que fez isso? – perguntou "inocentemente" disfarçando para os outros ali presentes.

-Como pôde ser tão falsa? O Neji tá invalido naquela cama, ele nem acorda mais, nem os médicos têm esperanças!

-Mas eu tenho. Eu me arrependi, Tenten. Vou cuidar do Neji, eu passei muito tempo refletindo e o que eu fiz foi errado, muito errado. Eu matei meus tios e deixei meu primo desse jeito. Então vou cuidar dele com todo meu amor.

Tenten não acreditava muito então ficava sempre por perto, mas de vez em quando achava impossível que ele acordasse, achava que seria melhor que desistissem e desligassem os aparelhos, ela temia o que aconteceria se ele acordasse e ela foi uma quase cúmplice de seu quase assassinato.

**Flash Back Off**

-Me perdoe, Neji… Vou entender se não quiser mais olhar na minha cara, mas... Eu tinha medo de te contar... Tinha medo do que você pensaria, além do mais, quando você acordou estava tão frágil e indefeso... Tudo que eu queria era te proteger, refazer nossos laços de amizade... Eu só queria... Eu só queria ter você de novo pra mim e reconquistar sua confiança.

**Neji pov's**

Eu não tinha o direito de ter raiva dela por ter escondido isso, eu também tinha algo escondido.

As lágrimas que desciam ao longo de seu fino e delicado rosto eram tão sinceras quanto suas palavras, Tenten estava realmente arrependida, ao contrário de Hinata que fingiu todo o tempo e ainda contratou a Ino pra me seduzir e me levar ao lado dela!

-Tenten, eu realmente agradeço por sua preocupação – enxuguei suas lágrimas com os polegares – Mas eu não estava indefeso, nem ao menos perdi a memória, eu estava bem o tempo todo.

-Então não esteve em coma? Nem com amnésia?

-Não exatamente, é verdade que estive em coma por todo esse tempo e quando acordei não podia me mexer muito bem, mas nunca estive com amnésia, eu enganei você e todo mundo pra descobrir quem estava me traindo. Me desculpe por desconfiar de você, sei que fui idiota por isso, mas precisava saber quem havia sabotado meu carro. Apesar de desconfiar muito de Hinata, eu ouvi uma conversa muito suspeita de vocês e fiquei com medo que você pudesse ter participado também, o melhor jeito de descobrir isso era fingindo.

-Você não sabe o peso que tirou de minhas costas... – disse aliviada me abraçando – Estamos empatados.

-Estamos.

Naquela tarde voltamos pra casa, eu tinha uma denuncia pra fazer, Hinata tinha que ser presa o mais rápido possível. Ela tinha cara de santa, mas era perigosa.

-Oh, Neji! Que bom que voltou!

-Hinata, pare de mentir! Chega de fingimento!

-Aquela garota encheu sua cabeça, não foi? Sou sua prima, querido, não feria nada contra você.

-Não adianta todo esse teatrinho, Hinata. Eu lembro do que você fez na noite anterior à viajem. Você fez um péssimo trabalho, se não fosse a chuva você tinha dado com os burros n'água.

-Então não fiz nada. Foi a chuva quem fez. – ela já não tinha mais o tom doce fingindo.

-Então você assume que tentou.

-Não fiz nada, Neji.

-Se você não tivesse cortado o freio teríamos conseguido parar, Hinata, aquele carro podia andar na chuva numa boa, você matou meus pais, e tudo por dinheiro...

-Neji, você tem que acreditar em mim! Sou sua prima! Sangue do seu sangue!

-E quis me matar. Desista, Hinata.

-Nunca. – ela sacou uma arma, de onde veio aquilo? -Passe seu dinheiro pra mim, senão atiro.

-Não vou passar nada. – ela não pensou duas vezes, atirou. Acertou no meu braço, mas aquilo não me impediria de fugir e denunciá-la. Mas ela não parava de atirar, acertou o chão, as paredes, objetos de decoração, mas o alvo não. Cheguei à porta, mas estava trancada ela exibia a chave com ar de vitória.

-Te peguei. – ela mirou no meu peito e acertou meu ombro. Em horas assim eu agradecia por Hinata não enxergar bem de longe.

Os machucados doíam e sangravam muito, mas eu estava bem, afinal, desde que ela mirasse um órgão vital jamais o acertaria, mas seria um problema se ela descobrisse isso.

-Pare de correr, Neji! Não adianta!

-Você não vai me matar, Hinata. Não tem essa coragem! É sangue do meu sangue, esqueceu?

-Não seja tão confiante. – ela atirou de novo, acertou meu abdômen. Eu já não conseguia mais correr, o sangue saía pelos machucados e pela boca, se aquele fosse meu fim ela nunca teria meu dinheiro, meu testamento está em nome de Tenten e ninguém poderia mudar isso.

Tenten chegou, eu agradeci a mim mesmo por tê-la dado uma chave de minha casa. Eu não podia fugir e tinha uma arma apontada pra minha cabeça, só Tenten poderia me salvar.

-Largue isso, Hinata! – ela pegou uma vassoura, esperava vencê-la com aquilo?

Era hora da luta delas, vassoura contra revolver. A única chance de Tenten vencer era se a munição de Hinata acabasse. Elas tinham dom no que estavam fazendo.

Tenten era presidente do clube de kendô por todo o ensino médio e Hinata fez um curso de tiro ao alvo, apesar de não ter funcionado muito bem.

Eu apaguei enquanto tentava estancar o sangue do abdômen. Ouvi de longe a voz de Tenten gritando, não sabia dizer se ela expressava dor, alegria ou preocupação, eu não ouvi mais nada.

Quando acordei de novo estava num quarto branco, lençóis brancos e cheirava a remédio. Eu estava de volta ao hospital. Meu braço esquerdo estava dormente e se eu tentasse me sentar minha barriga doeria também, então fiquei quieto. Me preocupei por não ver Tenten ali, onde ela estaria?

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto para checar minha pressão.

-A garota que acharam junto com você ainda não acordou, você pode nos dizer quem ela é para preenchermos sua ficha?

-Ela é morena, alta e usava um rabo de cavalo quando foi encontrada? – eu tinha mesmo visto o penteado dela?

-Sim.

-Mitsashi Tenten, 16 anos. Também atiraram nela?

-Sim. Ela foi atingida no peito direito, não conseguimos tirar a bala ainda e o estado dela é estável.

-Ela corre perigo?

-Não muito. Ah, a policia está aí, posso deixá-los entrar?

-Pode.

-Bom dia, Hyuuga-san. Como está?

-Estou bem. Itachi?

-Eu mesmo.

-Eu não sabia que você era delegado.

-Fazer o que né... É a vida...

-Cadê o Sasuke?

-Estudando no exterior.

-Vida boa...

-É, mas enfim... Precisamos de seu depoimento. O que houve em sua casa?

-Uma tentativa de assassinato. Vocês prenderam a Hinata?

-Sim. Quem venceu a guerra?

-Sei lá, eu não vi o final do joguinho delas.

-Estavam brigando por você, campeão? – ele nunca perdeu a chance de fazer comentários assim.

-Se estivessem brigando por mim eu não estaria aqui baleado. – respondi ríspido, cortando barato dele.

-É verdade. Mas então, o que houve?

-É uma longa história. – ele sentou-se pra ouvir e um retardado qualquer escreveu tudo que eu disse.

-Nunca imaginei que ela fosse fazer isso. Também não sabia que estava internado, Tenten parou de dar noticias.

-É, depois do acidente ela esqueceu do mundo lá fora, enquanto à Hinata, você sabe que ela nunca foi flor que se cheire.

-Verdade...

-Itachi-san, temos que ir. O dever nos chama. – lembrou o policial que o acompanhava.

-Ah, sim... – ele não estava contente por voltar ao trabalho, apesar de dedicado sempre fora um pouco preguiçoso – Bom Neji, tenho que ir. Ainda tem o julgamento da sua priminha na semana que vem. Nos encontramos lá.

-Claro.

-Melhoras, a gente se vê.

-Obrigado. – ele saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, eu queria vê Tenten, poder beijá-la, sentir seu calor. Por que não nos colocaram juntos? Eu precisava vê-la.

O médico entrou com uns papeis em mãos, eu já havia visto aquela cena... Ele fez uma serie de perguntas e deu uma examinada básica.

-Quando eu vou pra casa?

-Podemos te mandar amanhã, mas você vai ter que descansar, ficar deitado o dia todo, se alimentar bem.

-Eu conheço essas regras. – falei com frieza. Eu não queria ir pra casa, queria ficar com Tenten – Posso fazer uma visita antes de ir embora?

-Alguém que está internado aqui?

-Sim.

-Bom... Se você se sentir apto a sair da cama, claro que pode. Se quiser posso providenciar uma cadeira de rodas, você acabou de ser operado e talvez seja perigoso sair andando por aí.

-Não, eu estou bem, posso caminhar. – eu não tinha certeza quanto a isso, mas não importava. Ele saiu e eu saí logo depois, de fato os machucados doíam muito, mas eu não importava. Perguntei à enfermeira qual era quarto da senhorita Mitsashi e me encaminhei até lá.

Ela estava deitada, inconsciente, parecia uma Deusa do Olímpo. Tão bela. Entrei no quarto, segurei sua mão, estava quente, aproximei meu rosto do dela, pude sentir sua respiração, de repente ficou agitada, seus batimentos aceleraram, sua mão apertou a minha e seus olhos abriram num flash. Ela estava assustada, como quem acorda de um pesadelo, ofegante, sentou-se rapidamente, pôs a outra mão no peito em manifesto de dor.

-Você está bem? – perguntei, minha voz saiu baixa e compreensiva, aquele não era eu, Tenten me fez assim.

-Não sei... Você está?

-Estou. – respondi olhando-a nos olhos.

-Onde está Hinata? – de repente sua voz inocente ficou agressiva, como se quisesse pular no pescoço da minha prima e matá-la.

-Foi presa, não se preocupe. Vão julgá-la semana que vem e ela será presa definitivamente.

-Pelo menos isso... – ficamos em silencio, ela encarava meus olhos e eu os dela – E agora? O que faremos?

-Recomeçar nossa vida.

-Ah... – ela parecia desapontada com algo.

-Tenten... Você aceita namorar comigo? – eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas, Tenten era minha amiga de infância, nos tratávamos como irmãos, ela me entedia melhor que ninguém, e eu sempre fui tão frio, na verdade eu só tinha medo de ser como os outros, eu não sabia me expressar, eu só queria impressionar meu pai, que bom que Tenten existe na minha vida e pôde abrir meus olhos e me mostrar meu verdadeiro eu.

-Pensei que nunca fosse pedir isso, já estava sem esperanças. – ela deu um sorriso de canto, mesmo baleada e sentindo dor ela era encantadora. Segurei seu rosto e admirei-o por um breve instante, antes de fechar olhos e puxá-la pra um pequeno beijo, logo nos separamos.

-Que foi? Minha boca está com gosto ruim?

-Não. É que tenho medo de passar bactérias pra você, estamos num hospital, afinal.

-Que se danem as bactérias, Hyuuga. – ela sempre foi assim, nunca se importou com nada, mesmo com a voz fraca suas mãos me puxaram, sem força, mas foi o suficiente para nossos lábios e a língua dela encontrou a minha com urgência. Tenten possuía o beijo mais doce e mais carinhoso que eu já tinha provado, ela era perfeita.

* * *

**_Então mes amours? _**

**_Vale review? Vale? Vale? Vale? *-*_**

**_Se não tiverem gostado eu posso fazer um final alternativo..._**

**_Por ultimo, e mais importante, muito obrigada por todas as reviews que vocês mandaram durante a fic, e desde já agradeço por todas as próximas (se existirem :b)._**

**_Um feliz, ótimo, explendido natal pra vocês! \o/_**

**_Bjs Bjs_**


End file.
